gotffandomcom-20200214-history
Kel Altria
Kel Altria was the senatorial representaive of Commenor in the New Republic Senate from 66 ABY to 76 ABY upon his death. Considered by many to be the greatest politician of the time and one of the greatest post-Empire senators in the New Republic, Kel almost became the Supreme Chancellor upon the mysterious death of the current Chancellor, Durn Zion, during the end of the Chiss War. Early Political Career Kel grew up on Commenor, a world in the Colonies region and attented the University of Commenor. He started his political career as becoming the mayor of his hometown, Chasin City. Two years later, he was nominated to become the senator of the planet but lost in a landslide by his opponet, the current senator for sixteen years, Ress Spenza. The next election, however, after being reelected mayor of Chasin City, Kel proved he was better than his opponet. This time, Kel was on the winning side of the landslide victory. He became the senator in 66 ABY. First Two Terms For the next four years, Kel worked to stop the ever-growing Sith and their war against the Imperial Remnant. He supported the anti-Sith and anti-Imperial protests on Coruscant in 68 ABY, shortly after the end of the Sith/Remnant Crisis when the Sith Empire was officially established on Dol Glorath in the Outer Rim. A scare occured in the 70 ABY Commenor Senatorial election when the ballots were counted and Kel was just edged out by Ress. However, it was learned that Ress had fixed the elections and he was banned by the Senate from ever again participating in major government elections, whether they be local or galactic. From this point until his death (three more elections), Kel would go unopposed. Chiss War When word of the Crash on Csilla reached Kel's ears, the human senator knew what was going to happen. The Chiss would be paranoid enough to declare war and somehow, the Sith Empire would join in, whether it be against the Chiss and Republic or alligned with the Chiss and against the Republic. The Chiss War started with much reluctance by the Jedi to join the New Republic. Kel was amongst those who wished for the Jedi to join and just purge the Sith by attacking them directly, however, this wouldn't be possible as the Empire attacked too quickly for the Republic to respond with enough power to push the Imperials and Sith back as far as they had made it. The Sith Empire had now become known as the new Galactic Empire amongst the Senate and Republic populace. Kel didn't believe this so he continued to call them simply Sith. Following the Battle of Sullust in which the Empire, led by Lord Validus, emerged victorious, Kel was the senator that suggest the New Republic needed to act before the Empire could attack the Core Worlds. Fearing Commenor would be one of the first worlds attacked, Kel suggested they invade the former Republic world of Onderon. During the Onderon Revolution of 70 ABY, revolutionary forces led by General Vruuk overthrew the monarchy government within days and was annexed by the Empire. Vruuk became the governor represenative but was assassinated by a New Republic, Onderon loyalist extremist wanting revenge. Kel felt it was time the planet change back into the Republic's hands. In 74 ABY, New Republic troops started a surprise attack against the Dark Troopers stationed on Onderon. They would see victory in a struggle that would be fought first on the moon of Dxun and later on the planet itself. The capital and only city of Iziz would be completely destroyed in the attack but rebuilt overtime. Unfortunately, the planet would be taken almost five months later as a retaliation attack by the Empire after the Republic attack on Dol Glorath. After Zion's death in 75 ABY, the Senate held a quick election to see who would take his place to end the four year term that started in 72 ABY. Kel was a top three finalist, finishing second. He decided to further pursue his career as a senator and retire in 80 ABY. The invasion of Coruscant by the Empire would see the ultimate death of Kel in 76 ABY, however unfortunate. After returning home for the reelction as senator, in which he went unopposed, Kel returned to his apartment on Coruscant to attend the important session of Senate in which they would decide who to with the situation in the war and the situation of evacuating Coruscant upon hearing a rumor the Empire would attack. During the session, the Empire attacked the planet, specifically the Senate building, knowing there would be a session occuring during the attack. Almost every senator and representative, including Kel, was kill during the attack. The Empire would lose the battle and the Chiss War came to an end weeks later after an attack by the Jeeno, the New Republic and Empire coming together to fight in the Force War. A A A A A